Two Is Trouble
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Five uploaded! After the brothel incident, Miroku has a lot of making up to do for Sango. Will she forgive him? Will they get married? And how does Kohaku feel about all of this? R & R
1. Koharu

**Two is Trouble by Melinda-chan**

Note: This story is rated M (16+) and is meant for an older teen and adult audience. This fic will contain sexual references, though there'll nothing too graphic. Still for younger readers, reader discretion is advised. There may be manga spoilers as well.

By the way, the title comes from the Chinese character for "trouble." If you know what that means, you can tell me, and I might give you a special treat!

Now that is over with, let this story begin!

"Did you hear about Yuriko-chan?"

"Oh no, Emiko-chan, I noticed that Yuriko-chan was very happy yesterday, but I didn't ask why."

"You didn't realize, Toyoko-chan? Yuriko-chan is pregnant!"

"I didn't know that! Oh, look here she comes now!"

At that, Yuriko, who was carrying a small child on her back, arrived at the well. The group of women now circled her.

"Is this true?" Toyoko asked her. "Are you really pregnant?"

"According to the Buddhist priest at Mushin's temple, I am," Yuriko said. "And you don't know what he did next!"

"Doesn't he have a wife?" Toyoko asked her.

"There is a girl that comes to the well from that temple," Emiko said. "I wonder if she's his wife, but she never says anything."

"Doesn't Izumi-chan go there too?" Yuriko said. "Let's ask her, since she's coming this way."

"Izumi-chan! How are you today?" Emiko asked her. "Did you go to Mushin's temple yet?"

"Oh no! But I'm planning to do later today," Izumi replied. "What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing has happened so far," Yuriko replied. "But the priest that you told me to go to told me I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" Izumi said.

"Guess what he also did?" Yuriko asked.

"What did he do?" Toyoko asked.

"Well, when he told me that I am pregnant, he started to cry," Yuriko told her.

"That girl of his still hasn't bore him any children?" Emiko said.

"You suppose she's barren?" Toyoko said.

"I don't think you should say that about her!" Izumi said. She was now looking at the opposite direction.

"Why not?" Toyoko said.

"Because here she comes!" Izumi answered. All of a sudden Sango appeared. She had a yoke with two buckets and Kirara with her. She did not look happy.

"Greetings, Sango-chan! How are you and that priest of yours doing?" Toyoko asked her.

"Fine" Sango replied. Her voice was cold.

"How is Kohaku-kun doing?" Izumi asked.

"Oh good," Sango answered. Her voice was normal now.

"And how is Miroku-sama and Mushin-sama?" Izumi asked.

"Oh the usual," Sango said. She then put one of the buckets into the well. "How is your family?"

"Very well, Sango-chan!" Izumi said. Sango then pulled out the bucket from the well and replaced it with the other one.

"Sango-chan, you are married, right?" Toyoko asked.

"Who said I was?" Sango replied, looking back at them.

"I thought you were married, I mean, you have been living with him for a long time, unless you're a- oh my!" Toyoko started to say when Sango gave her the look of death. That shut her up.

Sango then pulled the other bucket from the well and connected them back to the yoke. She then placed it on her shoulders.

"By the way, Yuriko-chan, congratulations on your second child," Sango said. "Come, Kirara." At that, her cat demon followed her. Most of the other women watched as they walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Toyoko asked. Izumi sighed.

'I have become the gossip talk of the local women,' Sango thought. She then walked to the temple.

Using only one hand, Sango opened the door and put down the yoke and disconnected the buckets. She then heard a sound. It was that of Miroku, sliding the door open and walking toward her. Sango saw that his eyes were half-closed and that his cheeks were red.

"Are you drunk, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. Despite living with him for five years, she has not yet let go calling him by her usual title for him. It's not like they were actually married.

"Sango-sama…" Miroku called to her using his own title for her. He then collapsed into her arms.

"Houshi-sama, have you been drinking sake?" Sango inquired. She couldn't smell any alcohol in his breath.

"Houshi-sama, are you alright?" Sango then asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "You do not appear to have a fever."

"I'm just happy, that's all," Miroku said. He then smiled at her. This made Sango even more puzzled.

"I don't understand" Sango said. "I haven't done anything unusual. All I did was go to the well and get the water. I did hear that Yuriko is pregnant but- wait a minute! Is that why you are so happy?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I mean that you were not happy like this before you found out that Yuriko-chan is having a baby!" Sango said. This took Miroku aback.

"Sango-chan, I didn't know that you would be so jealous of Yuriko-" Miroku started to say.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sango shouted. She then looked at him with tears. She then sobbed. "I just think you would be much happier if I had a child!"

"Sango-chan…" Miroku started to say when he embraced her. "We are still young, are we not? We got lots of time left." He then proceeded to kiss her. Sango had her eyes wide open.

"Um, do you know that you have an audience?" Shippo's voice caused both Sango and Miroku to look back. There was not only Shippo, but Mushin and Kohaku as well. Kohaku looked absolutely embarrassed.

"Oh my! I didn't know that we were being watched!" Miroku said. He let go of Sango.

"I need my bath!" Shippo said. The kitsune then saw the buckets of water on the floor. "Oh good! You got the water!" With that, Shippo took one of the buckets and then left the room.

"If you are going to be like that, I'm leaving too," Kohaku said. He then left as well, leaving Mushin alone with Miroku and Sango.

"What about you?" Miroku asked his former guardian.

"I don't mind," Mushin said. He then took a sip out of his sake jar.

"I wasn't planning to get very intimate with her!" Miroku said in disgust.

"Well, it's not like we don't know when you two aren't getting intimate," Mushin said.

'What does he mean by that?' Miroku thought in annoyance.

"Speaking of intimacy, when is that girl that sees Kohaku going to come?" Mushin asked them.

"I did see Izumi-chan at the well, but I didn't ask her that," Sango said. She then felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't ask Izumi what hour she was planning to come.

"You know, she would make a good bride for Kohaku," Mushin said. He then took another sip out of his sake jar.

"Well, if Houshi-sama didn't get that pillow-book for Kohaku, maybe he would be more comfortable around girls!" Sango said.

"But that pillow-book was very accurate," Miroku said. "Anatomically, at least." (Note: If you don't know what a pillow-book is, it's, ah, the feudal Japanese version of Playboy).

"Oh!" Sango said, not happy to say the least. "Never mind. I can make tea now." She then grabbed the remaining bucket and left.

"Maybe I should explain more things to him?" Miroku said, putting his left hand under his chin. Mushin just took another sip from his sake jar.

'I can't believe that Houshi-sama actually did that!' Sango thought. 'He had no idea what questions Kohaku asked me!' She then saw him pray at the Buddha altar. The screen door was wide open.

"Kohaku…" Sango said.

"Ane-ue…" Kohaku said. "Do you think that I could go to Mount Hiei?"

"That's the centre of Buddhist worship" Sango told him. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I feel I have to go there," Kohaku said, looking at the Buddha idol. "I had one of those dreams again last night."

"A dream or a repressed memory?" Sango asked.

"Does it matter?" Kohaku said. "I killed entire villages off. You cannot tell me otherwise. And I killed Chichi-ue and all the other demon exterminators. I almost killed you! You cannot tell me otherwise!"

"I forgave you, and I know that Chichi-ue and all the others would have forgiven you," Sango said. She tried not to cry. She knew that he didn't want her pity. "Besides, I want you to get married." At that, Kohaku's eyes went wide open.

"Ane-ue?" Kohaku said.

"Izumi-chan asked about you," Sango said. "You know she's becoming of age."

"I don't want her," Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, that is not true-" Sango started to say.

"You didn't tell her about what happened to us?" Kohaku questioned.

"No, I mean so far I had no reason to do so-" Sango started to say.

"Then I'm not going to!" Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, you know as the last surviving member of our clan, it's your responsibility-" Sango started to say.

"What about YOUR responsibility?" Kohaku questioned. That stopped Sango cold. "You are with Miroku, right? Don't you want to be more than a concubine?"

"Kohaku, please-" Sango started to say.

"If he hurt you, I told him I'll kill him," Kohaku said. "So are you happy? Do you really want to be a concubine forever?"

"Of course not-" Sango started to say.

"Then eat your words!" Kohaku roared. Sango sighed. She knew she had to be an example to him.

"I want to get married," Sango said. "But Houshi-sama, you know, is different."

"Well, I can be different too," Kohaku said. Sango sighed again. She knew this was leading to nowhere.

"If I could get Houshi-sama to marry me, will you at least consider marriage?" Sango inquired to him.

"If you will get married, then fine," Kohaku said. He then turned back to the Buddha altar. Sango knew that the conversation was now over. She left the room, wondering how she could make Miroku's heart, not just his robe, open up to her.

'The sun is almost at the highest point of the sky, and she still hasn't come' Sango thought. 'Maybe she thought I was too rude and decided that she didn't want to see us.' Sango then sighed.

All of a sudden she heard a pair of zori sandals walking toward her. She then heard the 'clink' of the shakujou rings. Suffice to say, she turned her head the other way.

"Are you going off on another journey, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked him.

"No," Miroku said. "I just want to get some fresh air."

"I see," Sango said. She then looked at him. "Houshi-sama, do you love me?"

"What?" Miroku said. "If you're talking about yesterday, I already told you that I-"

"Then why don't you prove it by marrying me?" Sango demanded. At first, Miroku looked stunned.

"Do you-you really want that?" Miroku asked her.

"Do you think that I would request it otherwise?" Sango sounded bitter.

"I already told you that our union has been blessed from Buddha when we decided to live as one," Miroku said.

"Have you been drinking from Mushin's sake jars, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. Miroku put his left hand on his face and sighed.

"You do not believe my sincerity?" Miroku asked.

"It's not that" Sango said. "How am I suppose to convince Kohaku to marry if I'm not married myself?"

"Who said that he has to get married?" Miroku asked. Sango gave him the evil eye in return. "Very well. We shall get married."

"Really?" Sango sounded surprised. "You'll marry me, even when I haven't had any children?"

"Sango," Miroku said in a breathless voice. "Are you not worth more than ten sons?"

"Houshi…" Sango said, a bit taken by his words. He then sat down next to Sango and put his arms around her. Sango took in his embrace.

"For a long time" Miroku spoke. "I was only concerned about defeating Naraku and producing at least a child to carry on my quest if I die. And I was prepared to die. But now that the Kazaana curse is gone, I can now look forward to settling down with you." At that, Sango put her head against his chest. "And having as many children and riches as I can."

'Of course,' Sango thought with an annoyed expression on her face. Still, there was no denying that she felt so warm and secure in his kesa. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

All of a sudden horsesteps could be heard.

"Who is there?" Miroku asked out loud. He got up, having the shakouju ready. While Miroku was very approachable to strangers in the past (sometimes for not-so-good reasons), this was the age of wars and killing. Miroku knew from previous experiences that even a Buddhist priest was no security from harassment and threats. Kohaku and Shippo came out, sensing possible danger as well.

Miroku was therefore relieved when it was just an old man riding a horse. That of course didn't mean anything, but there was another person hiding under a large blanket.

"Are you Miroku the houshi?" the old man asked him.

"I am," Miroku said guardedly. "What of it?" The old man then looked back at the figure inside the blanket.

"Young woman, this is the place," the old man said.

"Miroku-sama?" the young woman said. Miroku's eyes widened, and Shippo and Sango gasped as she then pulled off the blanket. It has been five years, but there was no mistake about her. She then stepped onto the grass. "Miroku-sama, it is you!" She then raced to him.

"Ko-Koharu!" Miroku said. She then bowed low to him.

End of Chapter One

I hope that everyone likes this so far. This should be interesting, don't you think? I've noticed a lack of fanfiction authors that wrote fics with Koharu in them (Scribe Figaro is a notable exception) so I hope that Koharu fans will like this one. Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't forget to review!


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter Two of "Two is Trouble" by Melinda-chan**

Note: This fic is rated M (16+) and is meant for an older teen and adult audiences due to nonexplicit sexual references. While there'll be nothing too graphic, reader discretion is advised for some readers. There might be some manga spoilers as well.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

"Ko-Koharu!" Miroku said in utter shock. Koharu bowed low at him.

"Miroku-sama, it is you!" the girl said. Miroku was speechless. What was he supposed to say next?

"How-how are you?" Miroku asked. Koharu stood up and smiled.

"I'm so happy that I finally had the chance to see you again!" Koharu said. She then hugged him. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this reunion!"

"Koharu-chan, I mean, how did you know where I live?" Miroku inquired, still trying to find his tongue.

"I didn't. The old man that agreed to help me thought that you lived near here, so I allowed him to take me to every temple until I heard your voice," Koharu said. She then hugged him again. "I miss you so much!"

"I do too, Koharu-chan," Miroku said. Sango tried not to look jealous as she saw Miroku embrace Koharu. Meanwhile, Kohaku looked up at his older sister.

"Ane-ue, do you know this woman?" Kohaku questioned her.

"Houshi-sama met her before I did," Sango said. "I met her when Inu-Yasha and I rescued her from some men. Kagura then possessed her, hurt me and tried to have her kill Houshi-sama. It was the first time that we met Kanna, who almost stole Kagome's soul."

"I see," Kohaku said, sounding depressed.

"Well, I know that you have already met Sango-chan and Shippo-chan," Miroku said. He then gestured to Kohaku. "So let me introduce you to Kohaku, Sango-chan's younger brother." At that, Kohaku blushed as Koharu looked at him.

"I see he's handsome," Koharu said. "He'll get a very good wife one day." Kohaku responded by going behind Sango. "Oh! He's shy too!"

"I'll bring him out that soon enough," Miroku said.

'Not the way you are doing it,' Sango thought in annoyance.

"But let me take you into the temple now" Miroku said. At that, everyone went inside the temple.

"Is there anyone else living here?" Koharu asked.

"We do have one more person," Miroku said. "Mushin, my foster father."

"Oh I'll love to meet him!" Koharu said.

"Except he has drunk himself to a stupor again," Kohaku said.

"This early?" Sango said incredously.

"He was in his room the last time I saw him," Kohaku said. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"That's all right," Miroku said a little weary. "When he hears a strange voice, he'll wake up." He then changed his mood. He then turned to Sango. "Sango-chan, I almost forgot! Could you please make some tea for our guest?"

"Of course, Houshi-sama," Sango said. She then left the room. He then turned back to Koharu.

"I'm so happy to see that you're still alive," Miroku told her. "The last time we saw each other, we took you to another village, where you'll hopefully be safer. Did something happen?"

"Things just change," Koharu said. Miroku saw the sadness on her face and decided not to say anything more on that.

"Well, if it's okay with you," Miroku said. "Then Sango-chan and I will discuss your future with us now."

"Oh thank you!" Koharu said. "I hope that I'll not be a burden to you."

"Oh no, Koharu-chan! You'll not be a burden to us!" Miroku said, waving his hand back and forth as if it was a frivolous matter. "Still, Sango-chan is my wife, so I'll have to talk to her about this."

"Okay," Koharu said. Miroku then turned to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, will you show her to a spare room? She's going to stay here, at least for a short time," Miroku requested.

"All right," Kohaku said. He then looked at her. "Come with me, Koharu-chan." At that, they went out of the room. Miroku went to where Sango was making the tea.

"Sango-chan, what do you think we can do for Koharu-chan?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't understand why you need to consult me on this," Sango said, her back turned against him. "Oh, lord."

"Come on, Sango-chan," Miroku said. "If she is going to live with us, then she'll be under your care. I just want to know what you want to use her for."

"I certainly would love to have an extra help," Sango said, looking at him. "I have tried to get Kohaku to help me with the housework, but all he says is 'that's woman's work.'" At that, Miroku laughed.

"Well, if you want to hire Koharu as a maid…" Miroku said.

"Oh yes, Houshi-sama!" Sango said. "I'll love for her to be my maid!"

"Then it's settled" Miroku said. "I'll ask Kohaku to prepare a bed for her." Sango then lifted the tea pot off the heater.

"There are a few things for you to remember, however, if Koharu is going to stay here," Sango said. Miroku sighed. He knew that this was going to come.

"Rule Number 1. Don't ask her for any sexual favours. Rule Number 2. No groping. Rule Number 3. Don't touch her without my permission-" Sango started to rattle off.

"Isn't that a bit strict?" Miroku said.

"With you, I don't think so," Sango said. Miroku sighed again. "Houshi-sama, you do plan on marrying me, yes?"

"Yes" Miroku said. "I have you, so I don't see why you need to make such stupid rules."

"These are for cautionary reasons," Sango said. "I know that if you did hurt me in any way, Kohaku will kill you, but I want to make sure that you're aware of what you shouldn't do around her."

"I know, Sango-chan," Miroku said. "She's your servant, not mine."

"You promise to obey them?" Sango said.

"I promise in the name of Buddha," Miroku said, putting up his hand. "I shall not harass Koharu or do anything to her that I know you would not want me to do to her."

"Good" Sango said. She then looked back at the tea pot. "I'll make the rest of the tea now. I'll tell Kohaku to keep an eye on you for the time being."

"Sango-chan…" Miroku started to say.

"We'll be married soon anyway," Sango said. "So if you don't mind, I'll prepare the rest of the tea." Miroku then sighed and left the room. He then saw Koharu and Kohaku sitting on the floor.

"Koharu, Sango-chan and I have discussed things, and we have agreed to make you her servant," Miroku said. Koharu bowed down in gratitude.

"I'm so thankful! I'll do my best! I promise you!" Koharu said. She then looked up. "Where is my lady?"

"She's still making tea right now" Miroku replied.

"I should be the one making tea!" Koharu said. "I'll see if she needs my help!"

"I don't think that is-" Miroku started to say, but Koharu was already gone. "-necessary." He then sighed again and looked down at Kohaku. "I got to check on Mushin now. I hope that he's just still drunk- I'll get a mirror just in case." At that, Miroku left too. Kohaku sighed. He was about to get up and leave himself when he heard the door slid open.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Izumi's voice was heard. She then poked her head into the room.

End of Chapter Two

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Now that Koharu have been accepted as Sango's maidservant, will Miroku and Sango's relationship change? Will Kohaku finally be able to put the past behind him and confess his true feelings for Izumi when he has the chance to? And just why exactly has she come for? You have to read further to find out! Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't forget to review!


	3. Feelings

**Chapter Three of "Two Is Trouble" by Melinda-chan**

"Is anyone home?" Izumi said as she walked inside the room. She then saw Kohaku sitting on the floor, looking quite flustered.

"Kohaku-kun, do you know where your older sister is?" Izumi asked. Kohaku tried not to blush.

"She's with our new maid," Kohaku replied, trying not to sound awkward.

"You have a maid?" Izumi questioned. Kohaku glanced sideways nervously.

"Yes" he said.

"Oh, I'm so happy that she finally got a maid!" Izumi said. "This is such a big place for a single woman to take care of!"

"Uh yeah," Kohaku said, smiling. His face was now red.

"Where is Mushin-sama, Miroku-sama or Shippo-chan then?" Izumi asked.

"Shippo-chan is taking a bath, Miroku-sama is with Mushin-sama, and Mushin-sama is drunk," Kohaku said, with a little embarrassment at the latter.

"May I ask where Sango-chan and your new maid is now? I really need to give her something," Izumi said.

"They're in the kitchen," Kohaku answered.

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun!" Izumi said. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" She then went off to the kitchen area. Kohaku sighed.

"I don't hate her but…" Kohaku started to say. He then looked at his hands. "Will she want to see me again if I told her the truth?"

'I'm a killer, a demon,' Kohaku thought. 'Even if I didn't want to kill, in this age, I may have to do it again.' He then clenched his hands. 'I can't tell her! Even if I never kill again!

In the meantime, Izumi went to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but is-oh!" Izumi said. She then saw Sango and a new girl- it must be the new maid- sitting on the floor and drinking tea.

"Izumi-chan, how are you?" Sango asked her.

"Me and my family are doing fine, thank you," Izumi said. "Kohaku-kun told me that you have a new maid."

"Oh yes," Sango answered. "Izumi-chan, this is Koharu. Koharu, this is Izumi-chan. She visits us a lot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Koharu said. She then stood up and bowed. Izumi bowed in return.

"It's a pleasure as well," Izumi said. "Sango-chan, I hope it's not a bother, but my parents told me to give this to you." She then handed Sango a rolled-up piece of washi (handmade paper) tied in a red string.

"Do you know what this is?" Sango inquired, accepting it.

"My parents didn't tell me, and it would improper to open it up and read it for myself," Izumi said. "Not that I can do it anyway."

"That's true," Sango said. "I have a feeling that I'll need to discuss the contents of this document with Houshi-sama. Did Kohaku tell you where he is now?"

"He's with Mushin-sama," Izumi said. "Who's drunk."

"Mushin-sama?" Kohaku asked. Sango simply put the used tea cups and tea kettle onto the tray.

"Koharu," Sango said. "Clean these later. I'll be at Mushin's room talking to Houshi-sama. Go to Kohaku and help him finish the rest of the tea. Start cooking supper after you're done."

"Yes my lady!" Koharu said. She then went off to do her duties.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come any earlier," Izumi said. "My parents made me wait until they could give this paper to you."

"It's alright," Sango said. "Is that all? I mean, you came here just for that?"

"Oh no! I was already planning to come here to see Kohaku-kun!" Izumi said.

"I see," Sango said. "If that's the case, then why don't you go see him then?"

"Right!" Izumi said. She then bowed and left the room. Sango then left to find Miroku.

"Kohaku-kun?" Izumi said as she reentered the room. She then saw Koharu sitting with him, drinking tea. She tried not to feel jealous as she felt that Sango would never allow Kohaku to marry her maid anyway, but the feelings persisted.

"Kohaku-kun, how are you doing?" Izumi inquired. "You appear to look a bit red." Kohaku went pale, then shook his head.

"I'm fine," Kohaku said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come any sooner," Izumi said. "My parents wanted me to wait until they could get a document ready for me to give to your older sister."

"Do you know why?" Kohaku asked.

"They wouldn't tell me, and I can't read to find out," Izumi replied.

"How long do you know each other?" Koharu questioned.

"It was five years ago when the other girls at the well told me that the young priest Miroku had returned with an older girl and a boy, which they assumed was her younger brother. Until then, I heeded my parents' orders never to go there by myself. For what reason I don't know" Izumi told her. Kohaku tried not to roll his eyes. "But I was so curious about these new visitors that I decided to go and see them for myself. So I made some rice balls and dango dumplings and went to the temple. I met Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun and Miroku-sama and Mushin-sama, though at first the latter was too busy to come." At that, Kohaku did roll his eyes. "And I also met Shippo-chan and Kirara-chan too." Koharu then looked at Kohaku.

"Where is that little fox and dog demon anyway?" Koharu inquired.

"Dog demon?" Izumi sounded puzzled.

"Shippo's here but Inu-Yasha's back at his home" Kohaku answered. "Or maybe he's travelling."

"I hope he'll be alright," Koharu said.

"You never told me he was a dog demon," Izumi said.

"He's a dog hanyou to be exact" Kohaku told her. "Part dog demon, part human."

"I didn't know that demons and humans could have children!" Izumi exclaimed. "I wonder what his parents were like!" Kohaku decided not to answer that.

"Do you want some tea, Izumi-chan?" Koharu asked, giving her a cup. She graciously accepted the cup. They all then drank together, while Kohaku tried to think of a way to express himself to Izumi.

"I see that he's not dead yet," Sango said as she entered Mushin's room.

"He's sleeping for now," Miroku said, still holding the mirror.

"How could he raise you up like this?" Sango asked.

"I had Hachi when he was out," Miroku replied. "But when he was awake, he was really a good teacher."

"He couldn't have taught you much then," Sango said.

"The alcohol seem to be affecting him more nowadays," Miroku said. "It could be due to his old age." He then looked back at her. "But you didn't come here to inquire about his health, did you?"

"No," Sango relied. She then got out the wrapped-up paper. "Izumi-chan finally came. She told me that her parents want me to read this."

"Uh huh" Miroku said. "You didn't open it yet, I see?"

"I have a feeling that I would have to talk to you about it" Sango said.

"I see…" Miroku said. He then stood up. "Could you please open the letter and see what they had put down?" Sango then broke the string and opened the letter. She then read it silently.

"I knew it!" Sango said. Miroku then looked at the letter.

The letter reads in English:

We, the parents of Izumi, would wish to have a meeting with you regarding the possible nuptial between her and Kohaku, your younger brother. Since you appear to be the only family member of his, we feel that it's only appropriate to request for you to be their go-between. If you feel that Kohaku might be interested, please come to reply within a few days.

"An omiai meeting?" Miroku inquired.

"I don't think he's interested though," Sango said, sighing.

"He's sixteen" Miroku said. "I say that he should be ready by now. Why by the time I was his age, I was pretty-"

"He's not like you, you know!" Sango said, hitting his head with the rolled-up paper.

"But he needs to be well acquainted with the opposite sex" Miroku said. "I suggest that I take him to Edo-"

"Absolutely not!" Sango said. "I know you! I'm not going to take him to any place that offer what I know you like!"

"I didn't say he had to do anything!" Miroku said. "He just needs to feel comfortable, that's all."

"I highly doubt that would make him feel any comfortable," Sango said. She then looked at the paper. "I guess I'll have to go ask Kohaku, though I already know the reply." Miroku's face softened.

"Izumi-chan is here so you can judge for yourself what he might do," Miroku said. Sango sighed again.

"I'll talk to him now. Excuse me," Sango said. She then left the room. Miroku went back to sitting down and watching Mushin.

Sango walked silently to the main room. She then slid open the shoji panel a little, wanting to know what have happened after she went off to see Miroku.

Kohaku was sitting next to Izumi, but his eyes were anywhere but on her. He really did look embarrassed to be there with her.

'I have to admit that Houshi-sama might be right' Sango thought. 'He does look very uncomfortable with her. I have to do something!' She then slid the shoji door all the way open.

"Koharu! I wish for you to get more water from the well!" Sango said.

"I thought you got the water earlier!" Kohaku said.


	4. Excursions

**Chapter Four of "Two Is Trouble" by Melinda-chan**

"Yuriko-chan!" Emiko said as she saw her walk to the well. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine! Never felt better!" Yuriko answered.

"Maybe you should wish that it'd be a girl so she could help you carry the water with you," Toyoko said.

"You think so?" Yuriko said.

"Speaking of a girl, did you hear that an old man and a girl were in the area looking for Miroku?" another young woman asked.

"Sei-chan, we didn't know that!" Yuriko said. "By the way, did you hear that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh no, but congratulations!" Sei said. "You know, I'm going to get married soon!"

"Oh? Who's the lucky boy?" Emiko asked.

"Wataru-kun," Sei replied. "We're set to marry on the day of the full moon!"

"That's so wonderful!" Yuriko said.

"Is Wataru the boy that likes to play the sho pipe by the river?" Toyoko asked.

"Yes! I asked my parents if they could talk to his parents on a possible omiai meeting," Sei said. "And he agreed to marry me!"

"You're very fortunate to be in love with a man and to get him too!" Yuriko said. "Which leads me to ask, where is Izumi-chan?" At that, all the girls and women looked around.

"Now that you have mentioned it…" a plump-looking woman said, looking around as well. She then looked ahead. "Wait! I see Miroku's woman!"

"Miroku's woman?" a few of the women said, looking up ahead too.

"That's not her!" Toyoko said. "But I never saw her here before!"

Koharu, walking beside Kirara, saw the group of women talking to another. She was used to going to the well and fetching pails of water but she knew the women back in the village, and these women were so different.

"Are you the girl that was looking for Miroku?" a young girl wearing a light blue yutaka asked, pointing to her.

"I am," Koharu answered.

"I thought so! I couldn't see your face, but I did remember the bottom of your dress sticking out of the blanket!" the girl said.

"Oh!" Koharu said. She then put the pails inside the well and drew up the water.

"So tell us, what's your business with the young priest?" Toyoko asked.

"Well, I met him before-" Koharu started to say when she decided to change the subject. "How do you know him?" They all giggled.

"You can say that he goes around," Toyoko answered. "So how is he?"

"I don't know for today," Koharu answered. "He and Kohaku, my lady's brother, went out before the sun rose and hasn't come back."

"You think that Izumi-chan's absence has to do with this?" Emiko asked the other women.

"But how would she know about this?" Toyoko replied. A few minutes of silence followed.

"Are you all the women from the nearby village?" Koharu asked.

"Yes! We're the late water birds" Yuriko replied. "Did your lady say anything about us?"

"Oh no," Koharu answered. Yuriko then looked sad. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, she probably wanted her to tell you that she's pregnant," Toyoko said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Koharu said. "Do you have any other children?"

"Only a son named Osamu," Yuriko answered. "And Sei here is getting married!" She then turned to the young lady herself.

"I'm so happy for you!" Koharu said. "I want to get married and have children too!"

"We can take you to our village if you can get your lady to allow you to do so," Yuriko suggested.

"I have to go now," Koharu said. "But I'll love to hear about your village! I'll come back before dark." At that, Koharu put the pails onto the yoke and put the yoke onto Kirara, who helped her put it on her strong neck. Koharu and Kirara then walked off, heading back to the temple.

"How did Miroku attract a girl like that?" Toyoko asked.

"It seemed that he didn't even touched her," Emiko said.

"His woman seemed to have a maid now," Yuriko said. "How I envied her!" At that, all the girls and women nodded.

Sango watched as Koharu came back to the temple. It's been a few hours since she woke up and saw a note beside her. The note reads in English:

I've gone on a journey with Kohaku. It'll only take a few days. We should be back hopefully by then.

Miroku

Sango had inquired Mushin of Miroku's intentions, but Mushin seemed to be just as surprised as she was. Still knowing those two, she wouldn't be shocked if they were planning this all along. No doubt, Miroku and Kohaku were heading to Edo, where Miroku would "teach" Kohaku about the fairer sex.

As if Miroku had any idea how real women were like.

Once Koharu got inside, Sango had her make tea for her. Shippo took one pail of water for his bath. Sango rewarded Kirara with a bowl of water to drink. Mushin used the rest for his "purification" bath. So under one hour, both pails were used up.

Once everyone had their bath and tea, it was time for Koharu's lessons. Shippo brought out a sumi (ink) set and pieces of washi paper. Sango took them and brought them to the kitchen, where Koharu was sitting.

"Every character represent a word in our language," Sango explained. "So you need to repeat and repeat each character until you remember how to write it correctly."

"How many do I need to remember?" Koharu asked.

"There are only about seventy sounds in our language," Sango answered. "But thousands of ways to express them in writing." She then dipped her pen into the inkwell and wrote on the paper. "This is the character for fire. You can see the sparks, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Koharu replied. She then copied it on her own paper.

"Now if you want to write 'blaze'-" Sango then dipped her pen into the inkwell again and drew on the paper again. "You make it shorter but add two smaller characters atop of it. See? Picture a greater fire with more sparks in it."

"Oh wow!" Koharu said, feeling more excited. She then copied it. "It's a bit hard to draw the smaller characters!"

"If you're not used to it, then you need to practice more," Sango said. "The smaller characters need to have definite lines but one can usually pick up the word if the larger character is legible."

"I see," Koharu said. Sango then drew another character.

"This is 'man,'" Sango said. "You can picture a man with two legs, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Koharu said, looking down. "I see them!"

"Of course, most characters aren't that simple," Shippo told her. "That's why you need to do it over and over again."

"This could be hard," Koharu said. Just then, Mushin appeared. "Oh hello Mushin-sama!"

"I know a word she could learn" Mushin said. He then took the pen from Koharu's hand and dipped into the inkwell. He then wrote a character on her piece of paper.

"This means 'trouble,'" Mushin said. "Do you know what these characters consisted of?"

"No I don't," Koharu replied.

"Two women under one roof," Mushin said. A moment of silence then followed.

"I never realized that!" Shippo said. He then looked closer at it. "Now that you mentioned it, it does!"

"What are you suggesting, Mushin?" Sango said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I'm just saying that the word could be important for you," Mushin said. "After all, you're both are living under the same roof."

"Trust me, we're not on equal level" Sango told him. "She's my maid. Houshi-sama can't even touch her without my permission."

"Perhaps not, but you're not his wife either," Mushin said. That stung her.

"I'm not his wife, but I'm his-" Sango started to say when she stopped. What was she to him? His mistress? His concubine? She felt that no answer could be the right one, except…

"Mate," Sango said. Well, at least that was true.

"Anyway," Shippo said. "We should get back to teaching Koharu-chan how to write."

"Oh yes!" Sango said. Looking at Mushin with one wary eye, she then took out a new piece of paper.

"For this lesson, I want you to know how to read numerals" Sango said. "This is very important just in case you have to shop in the city. Now this is one…"

The sun was going down now. Sango was sitting, looking at the door. Through the screen, she could tell it was half-past the Hour of the Rooster (6:00 p.m.).

"Kohaku…" Sango said. She had no idea what he would be doing right now. She could picture him surrounded by young women who would love to undress him and "play" with him. Sango shuddered at the thought.

'Yet am I really different from them?' Sango thought. She then touched her chest. That's it, she thought. She made up her mind to get Miroku to set up a date for their marriage.

Just then, Koharu came in.

"I got in just in time!" Koharu said. She then put down the yoke. Kirara came in too.

"Good! I'll put these in the ofuro room," Sango said. She was about to pick up the yoke and do as she said when she stopped. She then took a good look at Koharu. She's young. Why can't she and Kohaku get married?

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Koharu said.

No, Sango thought. He rejected Izumi, who knew him for five years now, so there was no way that he would accept an offer to marry a woman he barely knows.

"Nothing," Sango said. She then picked up the yoke and prepared the baths for the evening.

It was half-past the Hour of the Rat (midnight) when she heard running footsteps.

"I'M NEVER GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kohaku's booming voice caused Sango to grab her Hiraikotsu and head out of the bedroom.

"COME ON! IT WAS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Sango then heard Miroku's voice. She allowed a running Kohaku to go past her, but when she saw a running Miroku…

BOINK!

Sango hit Miroku right on the head with her Hiraikotsu. That stopped Miroku right in his tracks. He then fell down on the floor, now having a large bump on his head.

"Don't run on the tatami mats!" Sango said. Miroku was still knocked out. A few doors then opened.

"MIROKU-SAMA!" Koharu shouted. She then left her bedroom and came to him. As for Mushin and Shippo, they simply looked at each other and then closed their doors.

"Koharu, take Houshi-sama to our room and leave him there," Sango said. "I'll talk to him later."

"Sango-" Koharu started to say when Sango put up her hand.

"I told you what to do," Sango said. "If you want to know the reason, ask later."

"Yes my lady" Koharu said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Sango was already on her way to Kohaku's room.

She then sighed before she entered Kohaku's bedroom.

"You should know that I wasn't aware of what Houshi-sama-" Sango started to say.

"I know!" Kohaku said. He then sat up on his futon. "We didn't even make it to Edo when we stopped at an inn, or at least I thought it was!"

"I see" Sango said. She then went down to him. "Now I don't want to know what happened, though I do assume that you still have your virtue."

"Yes, but let's not talk about it, okay?" Kohaku said.

"Alright, but promise me that if Houshi-sama does want to take a trip with you again, let me know. Even if I'm asleep, do you understand?" Sango said.

"Yes" Kohaku said.

"And if you do found yourself in a place like that with him ever again, kill him," Sango said. At that, Kohaku looked up at her.

"Seriously?" Kohaku said.

"I'll tell him that too," Sango said. "So he'll know not to do it again. Don't worry about getting a mate. You have plenty of time."

"I'm not worrying about getting a mate," Kohaku responded. And with that, he rolled away from her. Sango sensed that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and after saying good night to him, left his room.

Miroku spent the rest of the evening in the doghouse.

"Come on, Sango, let me in!" Miroku pleaded. Mushin and Shippo looked out their rooms as he begged to be let in his own room.

End of Chapter Four

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit short, but I hope that it was still entertaining. Poor Kohaku will have to recover from his excursion with Miroku, so I'll devote the next chapter to Miroku and Sango. Sango is not sure whether she wants to live with him or not anymore. What can Miroku do to ensure her of his love? Will they get married? Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Don't forget to review!


	5. Forgiveness

**Chapter Five of "Two Is Trouble" by Melinda-chan**

I like to thank all who have been reading my fic, though that doesn't appear to be a lot of you. I want to assure people that this is a Miroku/Sango work, though Koharu and Kohaku will have leading roles. I do appreciate when people review, so please do so!

Review replies are at the end of this chapter. If you have any questions, please read the replies before you post them. If I already answered them, I wouldn't repeat myself.

Now that's done, let this chapter begin!

It was a very quiet morning that day at the Mushin temple. It wasn't that anyone had left, since except for Koharu getting the water, no one else has. It was quiet because Sango wasn't talking, and the others kept quiet for they knew that she wasn't in a good mood. And when she's not in a good mood, talking to her is simply not a good idea. Even Kohaku was quiet.

"Could you pass the-" Shippo started to ask as they all ate breakfast together.

"Get it yourself!" Sango cut him off. Shippo didn't say anything more. Koharu just sighed.

As for Miroku, he said absolutely nothing throughout breakfast. He was still thinking of a way to get back into Sango's good graces, and hence back to his room and bed.

"Is it going to be like this all day?" Shippo asked. Sango gave him a dirty look, which made the kitsune cringe.

"Sango, I know that I did something that you didn't approve of, but if you just-" Miroku started to say when Sango got up from the low table.

"Just what?" Sango said. "I don't know what you were thinking, but did you really think that I would approve of you taking my younger brother to a brothel!" At that word, both Miroku and Kohaku winced.

"Ane-ue, it wasn't that bad!" Kohaku said. "I mean, I already know what a naked female looks like!" He then paused. "I mean, Miroku did give me a pillowbook when I turned 16 and wait!" Kohaku and everybody else then saw Sango left the room in fury. She slammed the door so hard that the room shook.

"I hope that she remembers how old this place is," Mushin said while drinking a jar of sake (what else?). Miroku then put down his chopsticks and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to go and talk to her," Miroku said. He then went to the door. "If I don't come back, train Kohaku to follow in my footsteps." He then left before Kohaku could say anything back.

Miroku found Sango at the back of the temple looking out west. He then went behind her, not wanting to break up the silence and irked her even more.

"Why are you here, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, in a cold voice. Miroku then decided to walk toward her now.

"Are you really mad about me?" Miroku asked. That earned him a dirty look from her.

"No, I just liked to get angry," Sango said. That made Miroku wince inside.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't get angry so much," Miroku said. He then prepared for her hand to slap his face, but it never happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw her with tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Miroku said. He was about to embrace her when she went back.

"You're such a bastard!" Sango yelled.

"Sango-sama, that's quite rude," Miroku said. She then gave him a deadly glare. "What?"

"I know that Kohaku is physically a man now, and I can't treat him like a kid anymore," Sango said. "But you can't force him to grow up either." At that, Miroku looked down.

"I know that" Miroku said. "Though, we weren't in Edo when the incident happened."

"You should be more careful then," Sango said, with a guarded tone.

"Yes, you're right," Miroku said. "The ladies' presence should've been a giveaway." He then saw her walk away. "But you should know that he had already forgiven me."

"He should," Sango said. "I told him that if you did that again, I'll allow him to kill you."

"I see," Miroku said. He then went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Though you do look cute when your face turns red." Sango then blushed.

"If you think you can just wrap your arms and-" Sango started to say when he put his lips to her neck.

"I just said the truth and you bite right back!" Miroku said. This annoyed Sango a bit.

"Will you stop it?" Sango said. She then pulled away from him. He didn't go after her, but just stood there.

"If you were worried about me, I wasn't planning to stay there for the night," Miroku said.

"Where were you planning on staying?" Sango asked.

"A good inn," Miroku replied. Sango sighed.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Sango said. "You may not have planned to do it by yourself, but if you think when we get married, you can do that again, you can just forget about everything!"

At that, Miroku said nothing. He was thinking about what to say to her next. It may have been improper to take Kohaku to a brothel, but he was genuinely concerned about him. But it seemed that everything wrong that could happen, did happened to him.

"I'm only concerned about Kohaku's development as a man. He seemed to be shutting himself off from the world, and you know that's not good for him in the long run," Miroku said.

"I know" Sango said. "But Kohaku's my younger brother and not yours, do you understand?"

"Yes" Miroku replied. "But if we do marry, he'll be my brother-in-law." He then paused. "We are still getting married, right?"

"Yes" Sango replied. "But if I do find out that you went to any place of dubious virtue ever again, I shall take Kohaku and go back to our village." Miroku resisted the urge to tell Sango that her village was nothing more but a mass grave. Instead, he just nodded.

"I need to brush the steps of the temple now," Miroku said. "I don't think that Kohaku will be going back to your village anyway."

"Maybe not," Sango said. She then looked at him. "But no trips with Kohaku without my knowledge, do you understand?"

"Yes" Miroku replied. "Now let's go back. I think that Koharu-chan would want some things to do."

"Yes" Sango replied. They then went back to the temple. The rest of the day passed without any more major incidents.

"Why do we have to be here?" Kohaku asked. They were at the shrine now. Kohaku was dressed in a blue robe with zoris on his feet. Shippo was sitting next to him on the steps.

"Miroku and Sango decided to get married here," Shippo said. "Don't ask me why."

'I know why,' Kohaku thought. 'Sango didn't want Mushin to get them married because he might drink all the sake before they do it.' A female voice was then heard.

"Kohaku-kun! Shippo-chan!" They both turned his head back at the door. It was Koharu, dressed in a yellow kimono with a white obi around her waist. Her appearance was like that of many cultures, in that her dress was designed so as not to distract from the bride's own dress.

"Is Ane-ue and Miroku ready yet?" Kohaku asked.

"No," Koharu answered. Kohaku then realized that she was holding a pair of prayer beads in her hands.

"I feel so happy for her," Koharu said. "Though I wish that it was me instead of my lady marrying Miroku-sama."

'I wouldn't,' Kohaku thought. The door then slid open again. Sango, dressed in a traditional Japanese wedding dress, came out. It was far more beautiful than Koharu's own dress, with white storks on it as a sign of fidelity. Her long sleeves almost reached the floor.

"We're ready," Sango said. Kohaku then got up and walked to her. He was now taller than her.

"Why are you out here?" Kohaku asked. "Shouldn't an attendant be the one that tells us?"

"Do you want Izumi-chan be the one to tell you?" Sango said. Kohaku responded with a blush. "Let's go inside then."

"Is Miroku ready?" Shippo asked.

"I hope so," Sango replied. "Let's get this started before Mushin gets too drunk." At that, Kohaku and Shippo sighed. They all then went inside.

Kohaku didn't see Izumi- as a miko-in-training, she was probably not needed- at the wedding, but he did see several attendants sitting at both sides of the spacious room. The bearded priest, Heihachi, sat in front of the altar.

"Will the groom and bride step forward?" Heihachi said.

Miroku and Sango then stepped forward in front of a low table containing two cups of sake. They then kneeled down. Miroku and Sango still had their heads down and hands clasped together.

"If all in present be witnesses, let this wedding begin," Heihachi said. Kohaku felt nervous all of a sudden.

The ceremony went without a hitch.

Once Miroku and Sango drank nine sips of the sake, they were officially married. Heihachi asked the gods for their blessing and requested that Kannon (the god of fertility and childbirth) to open Sango's womb at least a few times. This caused Sango to blush, but most were too focused on Heihachi to look at her.

Dancing and feasting came afterward, with lots of sake to spare.

"Remember it's bad luck for the groom to get drunk," Sango told her newlywed husband as they drank more sake.

"Who invented that custom?" Miroku asked.

"I did," Sango replied. Mushin was at the corner, already passed out from the drinking. Kohaku was about to drink his own cup when he saw Izumi helping the attendants. She was dressed in a miko dress, but her back was turned against him. He wanted to shout at her, but declined. He then sighed.

'I couldn't marry her anyway,' Kohaku thought. 'She's better here in this shrine than in my arms.' He then drank to his fill and would spend the rest of the evening in a semi-drunken state.

"I'm just glad that they're now married," Shippo said to Koharu the next day. "I think 'wife' suits her better than 'concubine.' Do you agree?"

"I do so," Koharu agreed. It was the next morning, and all of them were now walking back to the temple. Mushin was in a wheelbarrow that was pushed by Miroku, who was still a bit hanged over by the celebration.

As for Sango, her hair was now styled in the manner of a married woman, and she was walking in a light, airy step. After many sleepless nights in which she held a sleeping Miroku in her arms asking herself if he really loved her, after many times wondering if all he wanted from her was to make love and to give her verbal expressions instead of an actual commitment, after many questionings that Kohaku gave her and feeling shameful that she wasn't following her own advice, after so many doubts- Miroku finally made her his wife. His wife!

"Ane-ue, you look happy!" Kohaku said. This caused her to smile.

"I'm happy!" Sango said. "I'm finally happy!" She then ran out ahead of the group. Now that she was married, maybe the gods will finally open her womb and bear that child that Miroku wanted so much. That night was the best night she spent with Miroku so far. She fell asleep in his arms, wondering what the future will hold.

Little did anyone know, though, that storm clouds would soon appear.

End of Chapter Four

I know that at least a few people are reading this. Everyone should be satisfied that Miroku and Sango are now married, right? The next chapter will focus on Kohaku. If you love the historical period Inu-Yasha was in, then you'll love the next chapter. Inu-Yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't forget to review!

Rayame325: Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter as well! As you can see, Miroku and Sango did made up, but they'll have worse problems to deal with later on.

Kaoli water goddess: I hesitate to use the word "fiancee" because I wasn't sure that word even existed back in that time in Japan where arranged marriages were the norm- it wasn't unusual for the bride and groom to meet for the first time only on their wedding day. Even the Japanese words for "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" are modern. "Mate" seems to be a safer bet. I hope that you understand. Please keep reviewing!


End file.
